


Hurt

by chittaprr



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brief Mentions of Depressive Feelings, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Gen, Johnny is oblivious, M/M, Songfic, Ten is sad, Unrequited Love, dokun are a fucking champ, louis and leon are here too, sorry please do not hate me, ten-centric, yuwin are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chittaprr/pseuds/chittaprr
Summary: Ten is tired from watching at the sidelines but that doesn't mean he will say anything about it.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Hurt

Watching Johnny talk to Taeyong on the phone, his face displaying a myriad of emotions as seconds pass by, is a sight Ten has grown used to. Johnny would sometimes glance over his way as if to ask for strength to go on with speaking to Taeyong as to which Ten would smile, give a thumbs up, or just stare back. On rare occasions, their argument would escalate and exchanges of shouts would happen where Ten can actually hear Taeyong through the phone. Ten would almost always rush to Johnny’s side as he listens to Taeyong finishing whatever he is talking about, all the while Ten offers his hand for Johnny to hold on to. By some shot of miracle, they make up after each heated conversation.

The two of them, them being Johnny and Taeyong, have been in this open-but-not-really-open-because-either-one-of-them-gets-jealous-easily relationship for a year now and to say that Ten is fed up of their bullshit is an understatement. 

He is fed up from pretending he is happy about Johnny and Taeyong. He is fed up from Johnny running to him crying because of Taeyong. He is fed up from the pain. He is fed up from the numbness. He is fed up from watching at the sidelines. He is just fed up but he is still here, with Johnny, with his best friend since high school, as the other remains oblivious of what’s eating him from the inside out. Why? Because God knows Ten will never leave Johnny. 

Ten is in love with Johnny, you see. As to when, Ten isn’t so sure. And in Ten’s perspective, it’s not even important for he has no intention of letting Johnny know. Not now. Not ever. He can die with this secret for all he cares. He doesn't think he could handle the change in their friendship if his secret spills.

Ten’s sitting at the edge of Johnny’s bed while tinkering with his iPad, the taller pacing around the room with one of his hands at his nape. The yellow rays of the late afternoon sun shine across Johnny’s face as he stops in front of the window, his jaw clenched and eyebrows knitted together in concentration, giving his full attention to Taeyong. 

“Yes, Tae, I understand. Let’s meet tomorrow, okay? What time are you- Oh, okay, 5PM works for me. Alright. I won’t be picking you up? Mhm. Mhm. Got it. Bye, Yong. Yeah, see you.” Johnny ended the call, his shoulders slumping as he exhaled heavily, phone sliding back inside his back jean pocket. He turns to walk towards the bed and join Ten, letting gravity to pull his body on the soft plush mattress.

Ten gave the man a few minutes of silence before asking, locking his iPad and returning the pen to its slot. “Good or bad?” 

“Who the fuck knows, dude,” Johnny exclaimed, his eyes now squeezed shut. “He said he has something to tell me tomorrow and I’m a hundred per cent sure that this will be the end of… Whatever this is.”

“Do you want it to end? You guys don’t even have a label in the first place, right? So you won't have any problem with the agreement ending.”

“That is correct. Taeyong is correct. Everyone is correct! And I know it’s stupid of me to want more. I knew what I was going for when I agreed to it. Damn it, why did I catch feelings? It wasn’t supposed to be this way.” He puts his hands over his face, pushing back all of his hair. “I bet he has found someone who is much in control of their emotions than me.”

_If only you knew anything about being able to control your emotions, Johnny, I can write a whole book for you. I am an expert in that._ Swallowing the bitter taste of bile down his throat, he shook his head at Johnny’s last statement, mustering up his best neutral voice and say “Stop putting words into Taeyong’s mouth, Youngho. He is a grown man and he will tell you what he needs to tell you tomorrow. I won’t tell you to calm down because you’re nervous but don’t stress yourself about something that hasn’t happened yet.”

Johnny lets out a fake laugh, his eyes opening so he can throw a glance to Ten. “Yong said the same thing to me about that, you know? I tend to forget how similar you guys are in terms of picking out my bad behaviour.”

“Well, we’re not similar because I don’t go around doing this No Strings Attached nonsense. And no one’s saying it’s bad, you dingus. We’re saying that you should not jump into conclusions without actually hearing and seeing it happen.” Ten shocks himself at how convincing he sounds when the words left his mouth. 

“Ah, it’s the same, my dear Chittaphon.” Johnny drew out a long breath and then sits up, scooting over so he can rest by the headrest just like Ten. “But thank you, man. I’m sure that I will not survive this… This thing with Taeyong without your help. It’s been rough but I won’t trade it for anything else.” Ten felt the other shift in his position, only to find out that Johnny has put his head on his shoulder. “Do you think he feels the same about me? Taeyong?”

Ten thought long and hard before answering, afraid that a few traitor tears would fall from his eyes. He gulped audibly as he lowers his head onto Johnny’s, the other’s breathing started to slow down, lulling the taller man into sleep.

“He’ll be stupid not to, Youngho.”

\--

“I have no idea what you want us to tell you now, Chittaphon.”

“I came here for some support, Kim. And you’re not doing a great job at it.”

“Well, support in your language means that we have to agree in your decision of not telling Johnny how you feel, Lee. And I think we have established long ago that I, Kim Dongyoung, don’t agree. Kun is just too nice to tell you that you’re stupid.”

Ten’s eyes roll heavenward and grab the shot of soju in front of him, tipping the contents inside his mouth. He winces at the heat travelling down his stomach, setting the shot glass down. “I should have called Yuta and Sicheng instead of the two of you. You both are useless.”

Kun chuckles, refilling Ten’s shot glass with soju. “Do you really? Do you think they will be brutally honest to you? That they will call you out on your headassery?” He said mockingly, causing Ten to slightly shake his head, the youngest of the 96 liner friends crossing his arms and answering a soft ' _No’_. “That’s what I thought.”

“Yuta and Sicheng are scared to tell you what you need to hear, Ten, and I can see why. Yuta may try to reason with you but you know he’s the type of guy to not pry when you say that it doesn’t matter. Sicheng would probably put up a fight but he’ll give up, given you are impossible to argue with. You should be thankful because we’re here.” Doyoung supplied in a matter-of-factly tone, helping himself with barbecued meat. “Kun ah. The pork belly is so good. Thank you for cooking tonight.”

The other man blushes, a light pink shade dusting his cheeks at his boyfriend’s praise. “The recipe I followed was a good one, that’s why. I only copied what was in there. But thank you, Doyoungie. I am glad you like it.”

“Give credit to where it’s due, baby.” Doyoung smiled widely, his hand loaded with a _ssam_ and feeding it to Kun.

The display of affection earned a snort from Ten, stuffing his face with _samgyupsal_ and rice. “Um. Hello? Get your working and loving relationship out of my face, please. I’m so close in bolting out of the door and going to Sicheng’s for real.” Ten’s grumbled, slamming his chopsticks on the wooden table to prove his point. “Everyone’s in a relationship but me! Can you believe it? Me, single? In this economy? What is happening here? I am more than capable of being in a harmonious partnership than all of you!”

Ignoring the blatant self-praise made by his friend, Doyoung looked at him, scooping some rice and _kimchi_ from his bowl. “You know, I have the solution for that, Ten. No, no, I’m not joking. Don't look at me like that! Listen to me, you brat. I’m serious.” He promises as he chews. 

“It better be good, Kim. Let’s hear it then.”

“Tell Johnny how you feel.”

“I thought you said you’re going to be giving me a serious answer, not some baloney.”

“Does it look like I’m joking, Ten?” Doyoung challenged, putting his own chopsticks down and pointing his forefinger to his face. “Look at me and tell me if I am indeed kidding.” He exhales audibly and takes a swig of water before continuing. “I love you dearly, dude, but it’s painful to watch you suffer in silence for years on end. Doesn’t it get tiring?”

“I didn’t choose to be in love with him now, didn’t I? I told myself and the two of you that if I don’t get to be with Johnny at all, I will take this secret with me to the grave. I have so much to lose if everything goes to shit.” Ten defended, the irritation slightly creeping upon him. He doesn’t want to get pissed at his friends but they are not giving Ten any sensible advice. In Ten’s eyes, they are being ridiculous for suggesting coming clean to Johnny. Of all people who would know the reason why he can’t, it should be them.

Kun, who was silently watching the two’s exchange, finally broke his silence. He was loading their plates with newly cooked meat from the couple’s portable grill but has to play referee for his boyfriend and his friend. “Doyoung’s right, Tennie. This has been going on for, what, seven years now? We held back during university days because we were sure that Johnny would realise that he loves you too. But… That didn’t happen, bubba. He loves you but not in the same way you want him to. And now Johnny looks like he’s dead set in pursuing Taeyong. Whatever happens to them tomorrow will surely have an effect on you.” Kun sighs and reaches out to hold Ten’s hand tightly in the hopes of showing his sincerity and worry. “Your feelings matter too, Chittaphon. We told you that probably a million times and I know you’re tired of hearing it from us but we don’t want to see you hurt anymore. You don’t deserve it.”

Ten hears them loud and clear. He knows in his mind and heart that they are absolutely right. But he’s hard-headed as a rock and would not heed to their wishes because Ten’s philosophy in life is that he would either die trying or not try at all. He’s the kind of person who doesn’t want to miss out on life rather than regret it later for not even pursuing it when he has the chance. And contrary to what his friends think, he did try and go back to dating a few years after his university graduation. He met great men and women but his obstinate mind would not let him go beyond the getting-to-know stage. He still wants Johnny. 

“He’s having an internal monologue as we speak. Classic Ten.” Doyoung said after the silence has stretched on for a few minutes, his arms flailing upwards as a sign of defeat. “Regardless of the outcome, Ten, our home is open for you, okay? You’re our best friend and we’ll be here for you. I think you have given your all and you don’t deserve being treated like this. Just promise me you’ll think about telling him. There may not be a next time if you miss this chance.”

\--

It’s almost midnight when Ten gets home to his apartment. He tosses his keys and wallet inside the glass bowl on top of the cabinet beside the door, toeing off his shoes as he does so. 

“Louis, Leon, I’m home.” He calls through the darkness of the room and soon enough, he hears the sound of bells ringing. Ten reaches out by the wall to turn on the lights. Louis and Leon, his two cats, are staring at him and start to meow loudly.

“Alright, alright. Come on. I know both of you are hungry.” He makes his way to the kitchen to open his drawer full of cat food and treats, the two cats following him. Scooping a seemingly equal amount of food for each of them, he sets the two bowls on the floor where Louis and Leon were waiting.

He crouches down and pets the two of them, his eyes filled with fondness at these animals who had been a great companion to him for a few months now. With the amount of stress he has been getting from his job as a visual artist and choreographer, together with his emotional turmoil about Johnny, he needed something that could help him stay grounded.

When life got a bit too much for him to handle at one point, Ten started to look for ways to keep him relaxed and saw a few posts about plant and pet care. He read that taking care of a plant or a pet can help him feel less lonely, it promotes exercise and improves mood. He cannot testify to the accuracy of the studies but from his personal perspective, having Louis and Leon by his side definitely kept him sane, to say the least. He had also bought three small snake plants which were placed by the window of his bedroom. It’s the first thing he sees in the morning and the last thing he sees before going to bed, reminding him to spray them with water or clip the dying leaves off. This routine of taking care of his plants and pets had given Ten a sense of home, something to look forward to at the end of the day, something that is his own beacon of hope. 

Standing up after a few minutes of giving Louis and Leon scratches and belly rubs, Ten decided to take a shower. It has been a fairly long day.

The warm shower had relieved Ten of the tension brought on by the polarising events of today. He hopped out of the shower with the towel around his waist, padding around his room to the dresser to take out a pair of shorts and a large shirt. He accidentally pulled the shirt too fast that the pile of other shirts on top of it toppled down to the floor. Ten groans in protest, leaning down to pick the clothes off of the floor. He didn’t bother in folding it back neatly and just shoves it back inside his dresser, shutting the small door.

He managed to put on his clothes at a slow pace, his body aching to touch the soft plush of the bed. He lazily crawls under the mess of his unmade bed, hugging one the pillows close to his chest.

In the dead silence of the night, Ten’s suddenly bombarded with an overwhelming sense of loneliness, the tears he had been fearing from dropping finally made their presence known, slowly soaking the pillow under his head in a continuous stream. The weight of Doyoung’s words presses him even further to the pit of darkness, a place where Ten had never thought he would find himself. For the first time in his twenty-seven years of existence, he never felt so alone, confused, hurt, and lost. He felt as if all of these emotions are drowning him and no one is here to save him. No one is here to take him out of the deep waters of his mind.

_You don’t deserve to be treated like this. There may not be a next time if you miss this chance._

Yes, for fuck’s sake, he knows he doesn’t deserve this! No sane person deserves to feel the pain that’s too much to bear. But he is not ready to let it go. He is not ready to see Johnny go on about his life while he suffers. He is not ready to see Johnny with someone else. Ten deserves Johnny. 

Is he stupid for wanting this? For wanting Johnny? For wanting Johnny’s love? He’s been with him for so long yet why can’t he see that Ten is also the one for him? He doesn’t need Taeyong. Taeyong came late in Johnny’s life while Ten has been with Johnny for so long. Johnny deserves someone who knows everything about him and that person is Ten. 

He and Johnny went through a lot of milestones in life and it’s all coming back to him, in this moment of vulnerability. When they met in freshman year of high school, when they first went to each other's houses, when Johnny came out as gay to his family, when Ten won an art contest in their district and Johnny cut classes to support him, when they passed their university entrance exams, when they graduated, when they both got their dream jobs, and a whole lot more… Don’t they all mean something to Johnny? Why does it feel like he’s being replaced? Why does it feel like he’s the only one in pain?

“God, why? W w why am I hurting so much? Please, take it away… I can’t take it anymore…” Ten mumbles almost inaudibly, pleading to any deity who can hear him grant his wish of an end to his torment. He had endured so much throughout the years. Isn’t that enough? “W why does loving Johnny hurt s so much? W w why can’t Johnny love me?”

No one answered him and for some reason, that made him seethe with anger. He sits up and throws all of his pillows and blanket to the floor. “I h hate this! Why?! Why?!” He shouted with all of his might into the empty bedroom, not giving a care if anyone hears him from the outside. His chest felt heavy as seconds pass by, making it hard to breathe. He felt his body gave up from the sudden release of his frustration, his heart beating loudly as he tries to even out his breathing. 

_I cannot do anything. Nothing will change._

Ten leans to the headrest of his bed, propping his legs to his chest and hugging them tightly. The air inside his room turns icy, his teeth chattering from the cold but he makes no attempt in getting his blanket or even a pillow to keep him warm.

“I don’t want this anymore.” He says weakly, his eyes drooping. 

He listens to what his body is telling him and lays down in a fetal position in the middle of the bed. He faintly recognises Louis and Leon’s bells ringing as the two cats jump on the bed, curling up next to him.

\--

“Ten?! Ten! Hello!”

“Yes, hello to you too, dingus. What’s up?”

“I just… Ten, I cannot believe what just happened.”

“Are you going to tell me or do you want me to hang up-”

“Taeyong… We are together now, Ten! Taeyong is now my boyfriend!”

_Yeah, there it is._ “T that’s great, Johnny! I am so happy for both of you!” _Oh, how fake did that sound, Ten?_

“I cannot wait to tell you what happened. Thank you, Ten. Like, dude, you have been an absolute champ. You’re my best friend and I love you. Thank you so much for everything.”

“What are best friends for, right? Congratulations, man! Extend my greetings to Taeyong too. I hope he has the patience to deal with your dramatic ass.”

“Psh. Taeyongie loves me so he has to tolerate me. And consider it done, dude. Man, I’m so happy. I have to go, okay? I’ll call you and then we’ll catch up?”

“You better or I will be redacting your best friend privileges. Bye, Johnny.”

_There is my answer, then._

Ten made his way to his study table, opened his laptop and clicked on an e-mail in his inbox. 

\--

“Hello? Is this Vision Creative Media?”

“Yes, this is Vision, California Headquarters. How may I help you today?”

“Hi. I was wondering if I could talk to Mr. Charles? He sent me a job offer through e-mail a few months back.”

“Alright, sir. Can I have your name? I’ll transfer you to his line once I told him who you are.”

“Ah, it’s Ten Lee. From Seoul.”

“Lee? Ten Lee? Oh! From Dream Multimedia? Oh my God, Mr. Charles has been waiting for your call for a long time, Mr. Lee! He would be thrilled you rang him up. Please wait for a few moments while I inform him. Oh my gosh, please hold onto the line!”

“Yes, thank you so much.”

\--

“Will you stop dropping news as big as this, Chittaphon? Good God.” Kun asked exasperatedly, the concern clearly etched on his expression. “I am going to miss you, what the fuck, bro. This is too sudden. I want to kick you but I also want to cry because you’re LEAVING ME.” He slaps Ten's arm, shooting daggers at the younger. "I cannot express my feelings from what I just heard from you." 

“I will definitely not miss you two. You are the most annoying people and couple I have ever met.” Ten said in a fake disgusted tone.. 

“You say that as if we haven’t been tolerating you for the past years,” Doyoung interjected. “But, seriously, is this what you want? Like how come no one knows about the Vision is hiring you? This is The Vision we are talking about, Ten. And you didn’t bother to say anything!”

He lifted his shoulder in a half-shrug, propping his legs up on the couple’s coffee table. “I don’t think what I want matters anymore, Doyoungie. I… I think by doing this will make me feel that I am still in control of my life. I want this to end. Plus, I wasn’t even thinking about accepting their offer before that’s why I didn’t tell anyone. I thought they won’t try and take a look at my work but they did. But now, accepting their work offer seems logical to me. At least now.”

“Yeah, but there has to be a way to end this without you moving halfway across the planet.” 

“Don’t worry about that, Kun ah. They stated that if I don’t like working there, they’ll be more than willing to pay for my plane ticket back to Seoul. Can you believe that they have had an apartment waiting for me there? Complete with everything? All I have to do is to pay rent. Even my food and car are all covered. It seems like they know that I’ll be coming to their company in the future.” Ten said in a cheery tone, a smile on his lips that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Kun and Doyoung exchange looks as they listen to their dear friend’s plan. This is one of another Classic Ten moves, if you will. He will have a back burner of a plan and not tell anyone about it. And when the time comes the situation calls for it, he’ll drop the bomb. Not the best way of coping but again, it’s Ten they are talking about. When he says he’ll do it, he will.

“Have you and Johnny talked already? It’s been a few weeks since he and Taeyong got together and knowing that you’re his best friend, he would have immediately told you everything.” Doyoung inquired.

Ten pursed his lips in thought, putting his hands behind his head. “He did tell me that day but I decided to keep myself busy with work and tending to my move to California to prevent myself from talking to him but now that everything’s settled, I’ll ask him if we can hang out on Saturday. I guess I’ll be fully prepared by then.” 

And he genuinely wishes he will be prepared in facing Johnny, probably for the last time, before leaving.

\--

One of the things that drew Ten to Johnny in general, is his comforting persona. Johnny exudes positivity and warmth but still has his feet on the ground, not forgetting about the realities of life and still be able to enjoy the nuances of it. Ten on the other hand, is more practical, harsher, colder but despite of that, it prevents him from getting disappointed in the future because he didn’t expect too much. This is why they complement each other. They come from two ends of the spectrum, creating harmony in their years of friendship.

Which is why when Ten broke the news about him getting an offer in Vision, Johnny was nothing but short of happy for his best friend. And Ten absolutely hated that. He knows Johnny means well about being joyous of his best friend’s accomplishment. It's his nature to celebrate every victories Ten had whether it's big or small. Ten just wished that Johnny would say "You're going to be far away from me" or something along those lines. Maybe that would make Ten reject the offer and stay in Seoul.

But like any other instances similar to this, he didn’t say anything. He smiled and accepted the hug Johnny offered as they get inside the latter's apartment. Besides, they’ll be far away from each other. Ten can spend the whole time burying the ugly feeling of being silent for too long when they go on their separate ways.

“Dude, you should have told me about this earlier so I could have reserved at that buffet place you wanted to go to! This calls for a party.” Johnny excitedly said before taking a bite of a fried chicken leg. "We both have attained great feats in our lives and we should be feasting on those expensive but delicious beef!”

Ten wants to smack the living hell out of Johnny right now. It’s true that avoiding his best friend for a few weeks somewhat made him accustomed in not having any contact with Johnny at all but the moment the gentle giant opened the door of his apartment and enveloped him in a bear hug, Ten’s fortress crumbled. There’s still some left but the majority of it toppled down, unable to resist the other’s infectious radiance. And with the way Johnny’s aura all bright and excited and happy, it’s nearly a death wish to even think that Ten can hold up of giving him the cold shoulder. 

“How is Taeyong not breaking up with you? You’re too happy for your own good, John.” Ten mumbled, drinking from his glass of cider. 

Johnny chuckles heartily at the empty accusation, wiping his mouth with a tissue. “Nah, Tae is here to stay for big ol’ Johnny Suh. You should be asking yourself that, too, Mr. Big Shot. You clearly love me too much.”

“Yeah, yeah. And I know you have taken advantage of my love for you for nearly fifteen years now. Be grateful.”

They continue to talk as the night progresses, the whole box of fried chicken getting eaten until there are only bones left. Ten can’t help but see the different glow of Johnny being genuinely in love with someone. He has seen the guy be with boyfriends before yet nothing can’t compare at the literal glow he’s exuding now. Ten would be lying if that doesn’t make him happy, too. 

“When will you leave? Maybe I can arrange a brunch with Taeyong so you two can catch up or take you to the airport. Whichever you prefer.” Johnny queries as he starts to clear the table, dumping the box full of chicken bones inside the trashcan. 

Ten starts to nibble his bottom lip in thought, tapping his fingers on the glass top of the table. “I’ll be leaving in about a month, dude. And I think Doyoungie will be setting a _despedida_ party? I am not quite sure but you guys will be there and some of our friends.”

“Can’t believe you’re literally a big-time artist now, man. I’m in the presence of royalty here considering how humongous Vision is. Then again, I can’t think of any other artist who deserves such an opportunity but you.” Johnny simpered, leaning his back against the counter top.

_Get it together, Ten. Don’t break now._ “You and your flowery words, Suh. But thank you for that. It’s an ego boost.”

“Yo, I am not playing with you, though.” Johnny’s tone suddenly drops an octave, his feet making their way in front of Ten. He looks down on his best friend, eyes conveying sincerity as his hands rest atop of the other’s shoulders. “These opportunities come to you because they know you’re talented, you’re amazing, and they’ll be damned if they didn’t try to persuade you in working with them. You’re an asset, Ten. You’re not replaceable. You’re Ten Lee. I know for sure that you deserve this.”

The shorter male felt the remaining barrier he had created vanished into thin air. Johnny’s words punctured deep into him, making him feel light-headed from the pleasant feeling surrounding them. He didn’t know what came to him but he surges forward and wraps his arms around Johnny’s body, embracing him as tightly as he could as if he would disappear any moment. He felt Johnny do the same, his long arms cocooning him and pressing him closer to his chest. “Never ever change, Youngho. I…”

_Come on, say it, Ten. It’s three words. Say it!_

“I… I…” The words are getting stuck in his throat. 

“Ten? You okay? You need water?”

But alas... Those three tiny words never came.

He shakes his head, his face still on Johnny’s chest and lets out a soft laugh, sniffling a bit. “N nah, bro. I’m just getting emotional all of the sudden- I’m good now! I want to say I am so proud of us. Yeah. That’s what I was going to say! Haha…” Ten stammers, slowly pulling away from the hug and reaching up to ruffle a confused Johnny’s hair. 

“You’re so weird, Ten,” Johnny concludes, shaking his head and puts his arm around Ten’s shoulders. 

“Eh. You love me.” _I know you do love me in your own way, Youngho. And I think I’m fine with that now._

Johnny gives him a lopsided grin, squeezing Ten closer to his body as they make their way to the living room. “That, I do.”

\--

“Remember to call me once you landed, alright? Not a minute or second late. The exact moment you can turn on your signal, call me.” Johnny’s voice comes through Ten’s AirPods. “I wish you should have let us drop you off.” 

Ten hears a _“Yeah, you should have!”_ from the background. It’s Taeyong’s voice. “I told you, I will be fine. Plus I want to experience this travelling on my own so let me be. Tell Taeyong I’m fine or else he’ll start having wrinkles like a mother.”

“Oh, he heard that and he’s grumpy now.” _"I’ll wait for you to come home, Ten, and I’ll kick your ass!”_ “I just want to know you’re safe, is all.”

“You and Kun literally said the same thing not a while ago. Goodness me, I’m not a child.” Ten protested, his eyes scanning the screen where they flash the flight number and destination. “Hey, man. I’m about to board. I’ll call you, I promise. I’ll probably arrange a group call so that you guys can get off my ass.”

“Sheesh, high tensions here. Alright, if you say so. Give Louis and Leon a goodbye kiss from me and Yong, please. I cannot believe you’re taking my nephews away from me.” Johnny says. Ten’s imagining the gentle giant is sporting a pout.

“If I get scratched, it’s your fault. Get your own cats then!” Ten ended the call as the speaker announces the flight number bound to California.

Ten stands up and stretches his body, taking his two pet carriers, which was, by the way, a whole of paperwork but in the end, he managed to get flight passes for both of his cats, and his luggage. Good thing he only needed a few clothes and his documents since he will be having whatever he needs when he gets there, courtesy of Vision. He’s in awe of how Vision is willing to give him all of these and he’s ecstatic at sharing his ideas with them.

Walking towards the Information Desk with his passport and ticket, he feels his steps getting lighter as he goes. The air seems to smell different as he inhales and exhales, his whole body relaxing once his ticket got approved. 

Louis lets out a soft mewl from his carrier, his eyes staring back up at Ten as they walk down the hallway to the plane. Leon’s passed out in his own carrier, the gentle rocking motion seem to have put him to slumber. 

Ten glances down at Louis, the cat’s big black orbs shining under the light of the hallway. “I’m nervous, too, baby.”

Louis meows again.

“But let’s do this anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fueled by GOT7's song titled Hurt and it's honestly one of their best B-sides. I recommend listening to the song while reading. It's also starting to rain a lot in my area... Hehe. I experimented with a different writing style for this fanfic and I'm quite satisfied with how it turned out.
> 
> I hope all of you are doing well! Stay safe and healthy, wear a mask, wash your hands and practice physical distancing!
> 
> Thank you so much and please leave a comment and kudos if you'd like!
> 
> Follow me on my Twitter too! ^^ [twitter](http://twitter.com/galaxyweishen)


End file.
